Duermevela
by mutemuia
Summary: Porque Kyoko también tiene sueños húmedos…


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no me pertenece.

* * *

 **DUERMEVELA**

Estaba soñando con Karuizawa.

Con aquella vez en la caravana de Tsuruga Ren, cuando se quedaron dormidos. Ella sentada, él con la cabeza en su regazo, como improvisada almohada. Recordaba haber estado jugando con su pelo, disfrutando de su tacto sedoso, antes de que el sueño, los nervios y el cansancio la vencieran. Ella aún no lo había admitido, ni siquiera ante sí misma, pero en aquella época ya lo amaba.

Por eso pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

Apenas notó como unas manos gentiles la recostaban sobre el sofá, sintió un aliento cálido frente a ella y una caricia en su rostro. Debería haber abierto los ojos, pero no quiso.

Un susurro de telas, un enredo en su falda, y luego, unas manos tibias en su piel. Manos audaces que recorrían sus muslos, osadas caricias que despertaban partes de ella que ya no dormían.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero las riendas del sueño la refrenaban. Alcanzó a distinguir el contorno borroso de Tsuruga-san a contraluz, cerniéndose sobre ella. Kyoko dejó escapar un suspiro. Debería despertarse. Y más que nada, debería darle vergüenza estar soñando obscenidades con su senpai. Pero demonios, era su sueño. Podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. Sin remordimientos. Sin tener que fingir que no sentía nada por él.

Las manos masculinas continuaron su atrevido ascenso por la carne tierna de sus muslos, haciéndola suspirar de nuevo, mientras estremecimientos de deleite recorrían su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la molesta prenda que cubría su más íntimo lugar. Entonces él la tocó 'allí'. Sus dedos se deslizaron levemente sobre la línea cubierta por la enojosa tela. Subía, bajaba, y volvía a subir. A veces detenía su camino para recorrer círculos en ese punto misterioso que la hacía jadear y protestar, con voz ronca y soñolienta, pidiendo más. Pura tortura. Kyoko gemía, con los puños apretados sobre la almohada. El borde elástico de sus bragas fue en algún momento sorteado y pronto los hábiles dedos separaban sus carnes húmedas buscando su entrada. Primero uno, luego dos y tres. Kyoko se sintió desfallecer. Al demonio la vergüenza. Era su sueño.

Y cuando no aguantó más, levantó las caderas para que él la librase de aquel estorbo de algodón y elastán. Los dedos volvieron prestos a su posición original, y mientras se movían rítmicamente dibujando extrañas figuras en su interior, besos lentos y una lengua hambrienta dejaban un rastro húmedo por la cara interna de sus muslos.

Hasta que sus piernas acabaron sobre sus hombros y su boca donde antes habían estado sus diligentes dedos. Ella casi gritó cuando sintió su lengua lamerla de arriba abajo. Se mordía el labio inferior intentando sofocar sus jadeos. Buena cosa es que esto fuera un sueño, pues si no, podrían oírla desde fuera.

Se movía sobre su piel sensible como si supiera exactamente cómo volverla loca. A veces Kyoko sentía su lengua plana sobre su intimidad, lamiéndola y saboreándola como si fuera una piruleta. Otras, succionaba tirando de su más que estimulada carne y ella creía que no podría soportarlo más. Las manos se le enredaron en la mata de cabellos oscuros que asomaba entre sus piernas, en dos puños ansiosos y exigentes. Él alzó un poco la cabeza, sin que su boca dejara de tocar aquel punto que hacía que sus caderas se movieran solas, y en sus ojos verdes vio un destello de triunfo.

¿Verdes?

¿Desde cuándo Tsuruga Ren tenía los ojos verdes?

Poco tiempo tuvo ella de pensar más en eso. Total, su sueño no era como para ser pensado. Era para sentirlo, para disfrutarlo, para dejarse arrastrar por esa marea que se estaba formando más allá de sí misma, rugiente, violenta, amenazando con no dejar nada en pie a su paso…

Y cuando por fin el muro que contenía esa marea y su cordura se derrumbó, Kyoko sintió su cuerpo tensarse cual cuerda de arco, sus piernas se clavaron a la cama y sus caderas se alzaron, mientras Tsuruga Ren hacía que la ola de locura y placer la arrollara y la volviera del revés.

Llegó después el sosiego. Él se retiró, y sintió de nuevo el arrullo de las telas sobre ella. Kyoko suspiró, se estiró como si fuera un gatito satisfecho, y luego volvió a acurrucarse en sus ahora frías sábanas.

¿Sábanas?

Pero la alarma estridente del despertador la arrancó de cuajo de tales ensoñaciones para constatar con pavor lo tardío de la hora.

—¡Las ocho! —gritó a la habitación vacía—. ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?

—Hmm, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero estaba ocupado… —le respondió una voz desde el baño. Mientras ella corría como loca por la habitación buscando Dios sabe qué, apareció el dueño de esa voz. Llevaba solo una toalla a la cintura, el oscuro pelo húmedo, y las gotas de agua brillaban sobre su piel. Sus ojos, verde bosque, ardían con ese fuego que hacía que la parte baja de su cuerpo empezara a hormiguear de pura anticipación.

—Ya, ya… No me digas más… —respondió ella, intentando en vano ocultar el delator sonrojo de sus mejillas—. Vamos, Kuon, es tardísimo y ¡todavía tengo que preparar el desayuno!

—Pero Kyoko, amor mío, no te preocupes por eso… —replicó él mientras se acercaba a la mesilla de noche para ponerse aquel anillo de oro, a juego con el que lucía Kyoko—. Yo ya comí…


End file.
